Naruto The King Of Monsters
by BlackSpirit 101
Summary: Humans and monsters have always been at war with one another. Both refusing to back down. But what happens when a child is born that was destined to usher in a new era. Where monster and human can coexist with one another in peace? Many will seek to try and attain such a child and use the child to their own gain. Set 3 years after Naruto's trip. Rated M for mature content.
1. Chapter 1: Return Home

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome to a new fanfic made by me.**

 **So the fanfic was actually born from a challenge that a fellow follower asked me to check out from another author. The challenge I took was a crossover between Naruto and Monster Girl Quest.**

 **So I decided to take up the challenge. So in this one, Naruto will be as he usually is. But he will be dark.**

 **The challenges can be found under the author name Chillman22 found on Fanfiction.**

 **The setting for this fanfic is set after Naruto returns from his 3 year training trip with his Pervy Teacher, Jiraiya. But Naruto doesn't just return with Jiraiya. But a rather gorgeous monster wife.**

 **That is right. And no it isn't someone who was from the anime Monster Musume. The pairing for this one will be Naruto x Alice x Konan. No changes.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 1: Return Home.

It had been 3 years. 3 years since Naruto went on his training trip with Jiraiya to hone his skills to be sharper than ever. 3 years since Naruto gave a decree to grow in power. Power to protect and power to defend.

He couldn't believe it. 3 years felt like a lifetime. It felt like an eternity. But it only happened a short while ago that those 3 years slipped into meer seconds.

"Honey? How much further? A being such as myself shouldn't be going on for such long distances. Have you forgotten that I am a Queen?" came a voice snapping the blonde haired man who looked almost identical to the Yondaime out of his thoughts.

Turning his head to the woman accompanying him. Her skin was a light purple. Her hair a radiant silver that fell quite low to be almost at the ground while two bangs framed her face. Her eyes held slits while the iris was a wonderous yellow. A set of flowers hung in her hair on the one side. A tattoo of what seemed to be a third eye on the front part of her hair in red while horns were seen on her head as well. Her ears were pointed as well. Her choice of clothing was that of an armored skirt that seemed to be quite revealing. Her toned stomach was left exposed while her chest was covered by a chest plate of some sorts that revealed a wonderous amount of cleavage. The body of a snake was all that there was for a lower body. To top it off, a set of tattoos ran on the one side of her stomach, chest and arm. But that wasn't all. In her arms rested a small bundle. Looking closely one would find a child.

The child in question had two whisker marks on either cheek. The same third eye as the child's mother. While the hair was a mix between silver and blonde. Despite the purple skin like the child's mother, the skin was also lighter to look atleast human.

While his own clothes no longer remained the same. Black pants with black boots. Some black fingerless gloves and a white coloured shirt. A black sleeved cloak rested on his shoulders with blue flames licking the bottom accompanied his look.

"We're almost there my dear Alice. Just a bit more." said Naruto smiling to her.

"You said that 15 minutes ago. Seriously, why couldn't we have just teleported? Or are you that weak with magic? I thought I trained you well." she barked to him as the infant in her arms moaned as it shifted in the mother's arms.

"I promise. We're almost there." said Naruto slinging an arm around her shoulders.

This very woman that was accompanying him was no ordinary person. If the lower body wasn't anything to go by. She was a Monster. But not just any monster. She was one of the Monster Lords. And also probably the strongest. How the two met was when Naruto was on his training trip.

Jiraiya pulled a fast one on Naruto and told him he was doing research. And ditched Naruto to go to the local brothel. HALFWAY THROUGH THE TRAINING THAT DAY. Naruto was rather frustrated on how Jiraiya ditched him like that to go and sleep with whores. Leaving Naruto to try and harness Kyuubi's chakra on his own. Too bad Naruto didn't realize that while he was training, he wandered into the territory of Alice. He only realized it when she showed up out of nowhere and threatened him. Stating that if he doesn't leave in the next 3 seconds, he will die.

Naruto of course fought back against her. But he was at a serious disadvantage. Alice was on a whole other league than he was. Naruto's chakra was proved to be useless against her. Even his all powerful Rasengan was rendered useless. It was only during their fight that Alice picked up something about him. Curious she ceased the hostility only to pin him.

Using a spell on him, she entered his mind and found something rather interesting. He had the very power to be an all powerful magic user even if he was a human. Despite the rather large chakra reserves, the magic she picked up from him was astronomical. Enough to match her own, if not surpass it. But it was locked away. No doubt from the constant useage of chakra, the humans have forgotten about magic entirely.

Deciding to give him a helping hand, she pushed some of her power into the seal, and then left. With the seal loosened enough, she told Naruto to see her again. At this very spot tomorrow.

Naruto never understood it at all. Walking back to the inn they were staying at, he felt something incredibly strange. It was like he was hit by a train. His vision was blurry and his breathing was heavy. Deciding to take a small rest, hoping that by sleeping it off he'd feel better. He made his way to the room they rented.

But it was only when the night came, did Naruto feel like he was on fire. His body burned, his muscles felt like they'd rip from his body. His bones feeling so fragile the slightest touch would shatter them. Around 1 in the morning, Naruto woke up. The feeling he had was no more. But he could no longer feel his chakra. Like it didn't even exist in the first place. Trying to call up a test run Rasengan, he was only awarded with a blast of wind to shoot him into the wall of the apartment room.

Remembering he had to see the snake lady, he made his way to find her standing by a tree looking rather pissed.

"You're late." she hissed.

"What did you do to me?" growled Naruto.

"What I did _for_ you. You hold magic within you." said the Lamia.

"Magic?" was all Naruto could say.

"Your kind forgot all about it. You more focused on chakra, thinking it was more powerful than magic and no longer used magic. But magic is more stronger than chakra. What I've gathered is that with chakra, to use a jutsu, you need a shit load of chakra. But for a spell, you only need a small amount of mana. That is depending on the spell used." said the Lamia.

"But what did you do to me?" asked Naruto.

"I simply unlocked your magic. Meaning you no longer have chakra whatsoever. It has been replaced by magic." said the Lamia.

"But I was making progress." whined Naruto only for her to shoot towards him.

Naruto instantly saw it coming as a magic circle showed up in his one eye. Grabbing a hold of the Lamia's one hand, Naruto pinned her. When his senses came back, Naruto found her beneath him. Amazed at what he had done. He let go of her and watched her get back up.

"See? Yesterday, you couldn't even keep up with my attacks. And I was even going easy on you. Today I did the same, and I was still going easy on you. See how powerful magic can be?" she said.

Naruto did the one thing he never did before. Dropping to his knees, he bowed his head.

"Train me." he said.

The Lamia smiled to him.

"Very well. I shall take you to be my apprentice. My full name is Alipheese Fateburn XVI. But you may call me Alice." she said with Naruto nodding his head but kept on kneeling.

"We're going to do great things, you and I." said Alice slithering off with Naruto in tow.

That day will always be etched into Naruto's mind forever. He never once went back to considering on having chakra again. Magic was more fun than that worthless piece of junk shinobi thought was powerful. As well, when he still had his chakra, he only had one nature affinity. With magic, he had all 7 affinities for magic. Earth, Wind, Water, Fire, Lightning, Dark, Light. He enjoyed using Dark Magic thanks to Alice only training him in Dark Magic. He found a few spells on using the other types of Magic, but he just felt more comfortable with Dark Magic.

As the training between Naruto and Alice continued, Alice found Naruto's magic to be so powerful it may even be greater than her own. Deciding to have Naruto all to herself, the prideful Lamia told Naruto that when his 16th birthday came around, they'd be married and produce powerful children. Naruto slightly objected to such a relationship. But Alice had none of it and told him it was the future. And he had no escape.

She further explained, that monsters and humans were at war with one another and she was one of the few monsters left that desired peace. But unfortunately, not all humans were open minded and would kill a monster on sight. Naruto found her point to be valid after thinking on the matter.

Should a child be born between a monster and a human, then peace would be able to be placed into the deck of cards as the humans would see that monsters can also love as much as them. And that not all were after needless killing. Of course, such a card didn't come without its flaws. Some would try and use said child to gain power over the monsters. Using the child as ransom material. The humans would win in the end and monsters would most likely be used as slave labour. Or worse.

He also realized why Alice was putting him through the grinder. She wanted to ensure that both of them could protect the child when it was born. He had to be more or equally powerful. Finding her proposal to be well desired. Naruto agreed and they became an engaged couple. Sure it was rather strange at first. But Naruto fell in love with Alice the more he got to know her. Sure her tsundere nature and boasting nature was a little frustrating at first, but he got used to it and eventually fell in love with it.

Despite her being extremely prideful about herself and boasting whenever she could, always stating how she was powerful and how people should be honored to be in her presence. Naruto loved her personality even if she was always full of herself.

Finally reaching the gates to Konoha, he heard his wife sigh with relief.

"About damn time. All that walking. You have no idea how much it puts on someone of my standard." she boasted.

"I'm sure it was rough." was all Naruto said before he was elbowed by his wife.

"Don't start with me. Unless you wish to sleep outside." she growled only for Naruto to chuckle.

"Just keeping you on your toes, babe." said Naruto.

Walking through the village, the couple found looks of shock while others showed looks of disgust. Even a few comments were passed around about how a demon spawn would always seek another to create more demon spawns.

Alice hated this as she glared at them with her magic beginning to surface. Meerly tightening his hold on his wife, Naruto gave her head a kiss.

"Easy Alice." he said to her. "They are just jealous that I got myself a hot ass wife."

"Flattery doesn't work me. Or did you forget the first time you got brave and flirted with me through flattery?" she growled.

Before Naruto and Alice got married, while Naruto was still 15, he chose to get brave and stole a line out from one of Jiraiya's porn books. He used it one Alice expecting her to blush at the comment. Too bad Alice's heart was more tougher than that. The useless words Naruto used earned him a massive slap to the face from her snake tail. Naruto's jaw was bruised for 3 days.

Walking to the Hokage's office, Naruto and Alice walked to Tsunade's office. Once they were at the door, Naruto knocked. Hearing Tsunade tell them to enter, they did. When Tsunade looked up she stumbled back when she saw the Lamia before her.

"Who are you?" asked Tsunade only to have Alice glare at her while her magic flowed off her.

"You dare talk to me in such an informal manner?" hissed Alice the little bundle in her arms unphased by its mother's power and continued sleeping. "I should kill you for talking so freely to a Monster Lord. Especially to one such as myself."

"Easy my wife." said Naruto calming down Alice by rubbing her arms and holding her close. "She doesn't know of someone with your superior stature."

"Now that is how you flatter someone." said Alice smiling lovingly to her husband.

"Wait. Wife? As in married?" said Tsunade going wide eyed as she looked from Naruto to the Lamia in her office.

"Yeah? So what of it?" hissed Alice.

"I'm...Just rather surprised. Not in the bad way." said Tsunade hoping to not piss of Alice. "So, how did you two meet?"

"Nothing that concerns your sorry ass." spat Alice.

"Easy my dear Alice." said Naruto kissing her neck making her moan. "She just asked a question."

"And as I said: Nothing that concerns her." reiterated Alice.

Spotting the bundle in Alice's arms, Tsunade cleared her throat.

"And what is with the blanket?" asked Tsunade.

"You dare speak of the Princess of all beings in such a manner?" hissed Alice with Naruto trailing his fingers over her smooth unblemished stomach.

"I think it's enough with the tsundere act, Alice. You're scaring her." said Naruto sweetly.

"They must know their place." said Alice in a slightly more calmer manner.

Naruto meerly kept his firm grip on his wife as he looked to the blonde kage in the seat. Still shock on her features at the odd and strange couple before her.

"If you must know. I guess I should introduce you. Tsunade, meet my beloved wife, Alice. And my 3 month old daughter, Mirai." said Naruto smiling.

"Nice to meet you Alice." said Tsunade only for her desk to break in half curtiously of Alice using her tail.

"Only my husband can call me that. I gave him permission. You may call me Alipheese Fateburn XVI. Know it well." growled Alice.

"I assume you wish to be part of the ninja here?" asked Tsunade beginning to pick up the papers that were now scattered around her.

"No. I am here to simply nurture the future of the coexistance of Monster and Human. The only way I can do that is to be in a safe place to raise the future." said Alice holding her daughter close to her.

"By that you mean that...beautiful child you carry?" asked Tsunade.

"So you finally understand who is in charge? Yes, Mirai here is the future. A child born from a human and a monster would allow and show humans that we can live side by side." said Alice with Naruto laying a hand over his wife's hand, to show his love for his daughter as well.

"We came here due to the countless humans that have been hunting my daughter. We believe that by living here, will be the best form of safety." said Naruto sweetly before becoming serious. "Should I find out that my daughter or wife have been harmed in any way? I will ensure everyone dies a very painful death."

Alice meerly smiled as she licked her lips before leaning into Naruto.

"And that is why I love you." she purred.

"Come on. You only fell for me due to my power and talent with magic." said Naruto earning a kiss on the lips from his wife.

"All the more reason to show that I am a very good trainer." said Alice before looking to Tsunade.

"I demand to have a place of residence worthy of my stature as a Monster Lord. I'm sure a meer human can bestow such a place." said Alice extremely sternly.

"The best I can give is an estate located in the upper class of the village." said Tsunade.

Alice meerly scoffed.

"Hmph. I guess that shall suffice." said Alice slithering out the room with Naruto in tow only for him to stop and look to Tsunade.

"A pleasure." said Naruto walking with his wife.

"What just happened?" said Tsunade before going back to doing her paperwork.

Or trying to due to the table being smashed to bits.

 **And scene.**

 **And there you go. The first chapter for the fanfic Naruto The King Of Monsters.**

 **So in this fanfic, Naruto is 17 and he is a married man to a wife who is a monster. And yes, they have a child. A daughter whose name means future.**

 **With Alice marrying Naruto due to her plan to show that humans and monsters can coexist together, they begin to try and find a way to bring such a dream into the light. It won't be easy. But they will stop at nothing to make it happen.**

 **Chapter 2: Monstrous Behaviour.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2: Monsterous Behaviour

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome to the new chapter for Naruto The King Of Monsters.**

 **So where we left off in the first chapter was where Naruto had returned to Konoha with his lovely wife. Alice who is also a Monster Lord. Not only did he bring her, but also their 3 month old daughter, Mirai.**

 **With them deciding to settle down here feeling it shall be more safer here, Naruto and Alice will do everything in their power to protect the future of coexistance. Mirai, for those who don't know. Is a half human half monster.**

 **Such a child will have a serious sway in political matters. Humans or monsters could take such an offspring to gain control of the other race. For instance, if the humans grabbed the child, they could rule over all monsters and ensure they live horrendous lives. However, if the monsters get the child, then they could very much wipe out all human life.**

 **Reason for this? The child born holds incredible power. Much like her parents.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 2: Monterous Behaviours.

The couple moved through the streets of Konoha to their new estate. A rather nice house for them to live in and to ensure the future was secured for those who wish for a bright future for all.

And to do that, you need a place to ensure you are safe. From there, you begin to bring in people to show that it was possible. Finally getting to the house, Naruto unlocked the door. The front door slowly opened to reveal that the inside was kept in prestine condition. Not a spec of dust was seen anywhere. The furniture was rather expensive looking with the rest of the estate.

The two moved into the house with Alice looking around the house. A nice open area where a garden was. Green grass lay over the soil while a small pond water feature could be seen as well. A cherry blossom tree stood behind the pond. Massive and proud. Yet soothing to look at.

"I guess this will suffice." said Alice only for her to gasp when Naruto ran a finger down her back.

"You're always been hard. Just relax. Take a load off." said Naruto as he watched his wife move to the couch and sit down while adjusting her grip on their daughter.

"I'm hard for a reason. I just want the best. My daughter will have the best." said Alice with her husband sitting next to her.

"I understand that. But sometimes you go overboard." said Naruto slinging an arm around her.

"All my life I've known one thing. And that is to do things one way, or the other. I grew up with a tough background. Surely you know what that is like." stated Alice with Naruto chuckling.

"Of course I do. But please, just this one. Be yourself without the tsundere act." asked Naruto with Alice leaning her head against Naruto's chest.

"Sure. I'll be myself without the cold nature." said Alice in a sweet tone.

"Thank you." said Naruto kissing his wife on the head.

As they spent some time with each other, Naruto found that it was time. Alice nodded and went up the stairs while Naruto walked out into the garden. His magic instantly swirled around him as he closed his eyes.

 **Undisclosed location.**

In a base that was not even seen using normal means or any form of chakra, a group of people could be seen gathering around a hologram of some kind of Naruto.

Their cloaks carrying red clouds while the dominant colour was black. Each looked to the hologram before they bowed to him.

"Lord Naruto." they chimed.

"My fellow followers. I seek to begin phase 1. Ensure that you know your posts. Sasori, Deidara. I want you to head to Suna and convince Gaara to join our crusade. Hostility to the Kazekage is not an option. And should I hear that you attacked him? I will kill you myself." said Naruto looking to the puppet master and the explosives expert.

"We will do our best to honor you." said the two.

"Kisame and Itachi. I want you two to go and search the forest areas for monsters. Ensure they are the ones who wish for peace. If you find any, escort them here. To Akatsuki." said Naruto with the two bowing.

"It shall be done my lord." they said in unison.

"The rest of you will ensure that our plans run smoothly before phase 2 shall commence." said Naruto with them nodding while walking away only for a woman with blue hair and a paper flower in her hair to make her way to the hologram.

"My love." she purred while looking to the hologram.

Even though it was a hologram, she still was very much in love with him. Oh how she wanted to meet her lover again.

"Konan. I have a specific task for you. The end result is you coming to me personally." said Naruto with the blue haired licking her lips when he said she could see him again.

"What are your orders?" she asked.

"As you know, I am in Konoha under the disguise that I want a place for my daughter to grow up safe. However, I feel that people in this village will try and kill or kidnap my daughter. I am unable to watch over her all the time seeing that I will be taking on missions. I want you to come to Konoha. Ensure you are not seen. Come to the estate in the upper parts of the village and watch over Mirai." said Naruto with Konan nodding her head.

"Of course. It shall be my honor to watch over the Princess." said Konan with Naruto smiling.

"Excellent." said Naruto with the hologram vanishing from sight.

During the time while Alice was pregnant, Naruto used his magic and found where Akatsuki were hiding. It happened after Alice told him about the fighting between human and monster. Deciding to use Akatsuki for his own use, he infiltrated and killed Madara with little hassle. Keeping the rest alive and unlocking their magic Naruto told them of his plan. His usage of persuasion won them over and they swore loyalty to Naruto. Shortly after that, Konan fell in love with Naruto. But Alice told her to back off. After much talk with his wife, Alice reluctantly agreed to share him. But only she'd share him with Konan. No one else.

Naruto agreed and Konan became Naruto's lover.

She was also his right hand. Her magic allowed her to attain power stronger feats of her paper. She was also able to use it in ways she couldn't even imagine.

They had sex a few times, with Konan demanding Naruto to cum inside her always. According to what she told him, was that she wanted to give the Princess to be born some siblings to play with. Alice didn't mind but she was slightly jealous that Naruto was doing it with someone else.

With the meeting over and done with, Naruto let his magic relax while he breathed a sigh of relief. Only to feel a set of arms wrap around him from behind while he felt the body of someone against his back. Looking to the arms wrapped around him, he found them to belong to Alice due to the light purple skin.

"Finished your meeting?" she purred.

"Yes." was all Naruto said as Alice licked his ear.

"How about we go to bed." said Alice in a sultry tone.

"I think I'd like that." said Naruto turning around scooping up his wife only to find her in her human form. Her smooth legs were soft as silk.

Finally getting to the main bedroom, Naruto and Alice climbed into the bed and snuggled into each other with Alice resting her head on her man's chest. Naruto ran a hand over her back feeling her shiver from his touch.

"So Akatsuki have begun to move on your orders." she stated.

"Correct. Phase 1 will now begin." said Naruto with Alice smiling.

"Step 1: Secure the keys." said Alice.

"Correct my wife." said Naruto.

"What will be next?" asked Alice only to find Naruto smiling.

"Ascend from darkness." said Naruto.

"I trust your judgement. And I will follow you regardless." said Alice giving her husband a kiss.

"And I love you." said Naruto giving her a kiss as well.

Tomorrow will have its own challenges. But for now, they'd spend it in each other's arms. They also ensured there were enough runes placed in their daughter's room. The amount in there would cause massive damage to any fool that would try and steal the child.

The flood gates were opened. And now it was time to set the water loose. There was no stopping this tidal wave.

 **And scene.**

 **So Naruto along with his wife have arrived at their new house. A nice cozy estate located in the upper area of Konoha. But it is even deeper than that. Naruto is actually the leader of Akatsuki after killing Madara.**

 **With Akatsuki being run by Naruto, they will do his bidding no matter what. As well, Konan is madly in love with Naruto. And she has been given strict instructions to watch over Mirai along with Alice while Naruto works. This also means she can spend time with him.**

 **Chapter 3: It Thus Begins.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	3. Chapter 3: It Thus Begins

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome to the new chapter of Naruto The King Of Monsters.**

 **So the last place we left off was where Naruto had successfully infiltrated Konoha as a means to ensure his daughter and wife to ensure the future of coexistance is raised in safety.**

 **After arriving at their new home, Naruto contacts a group of people that serve under him. Akatsuki. With Naruto unlocking their magic much like how Alice did for him.**

 **With Akatsuki now his, Naruto issues orders for them. Deidara and Sasori will be infiltrating Suna to talk with Gaara about siding with Naruto to pave the way for a bright future. While they do that, Itachi and Kisame will be going into any forest region to rally as many monsters as possible that wish to have peace.**

 **What will be happening now?**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 3: It Thus Begins.

Waking up to a new morning, Naruto found his beloved monster wife to not be in bed with him. Instead he heard small laughs echoing from downstairs. Getting out the bed and heading down stairs, he came to the sight of Alice sitting on the couch, her snake tail visible once again while little Mirai was in her mother's arms. Feeding from her one breast.

"Mirai, you will be powerful one day. You will have a massive sway in the course of history. The child that was born to a human father and a monster mother will usher a new world into being." said the monster mother as she kissed her daughter on the forehead.

"Mirai seems to be doing well." said Naruto with Alice looking to her husband.

"She is. Mirai will only have the best." said Alice as a swirl of papers were seen before them on the deck leading to the garden.

Konan soon came into view as she bowed to Naruto.

"I have come as you requested." she said.

"Excellent Konan. Now, come here." said Naruto with Konan getting to her feet.

Walking into his open arms, Konan moaned in pleasure as Naruto grabbed her waist and felt her up. Alice meerly watched the display of affection. Sure she approved of the relationship. But the jealousy still remained when she watched her husband get handsy with another woman.

"Naruto, I missed you." said Konan running a hand over his chiseled chest.

"As did I." said Naruto giving her a kissed on the lips to which she responded to. "How is Nagato?"

"He is coming along at a steady pace. He will wake up in a few days." said Konan.

"Excellent. But then again. His magic was quite strong. When I removed his chakra, and unlocked his magic, he suddenly passed out. When he comes around, I will train him in using magic." said Naruto with Konan smiling as she leaned further into him.

"You sure have a brilliant mind." she purred as she gave him a kiss on he lips.

But as the two kissed, there was a knock on the door. Removing themselves from each other's embrace, Naruto went to the door to see it was. Opening the door he found his old teammate. Sakura Haruno.

And man did she look pissed.

"What?" barked Naruto.

"Why didn't you tell you were back?" she hissed.

"I don't recall any form of words that say that I belong to you." growled Naruto.

"I had to go to Tsunade in order to find out you were back. I thought we were friends." barked Sakura.

"We never were." scoffed Naruto. "You only used me as an excuse to take out your anger because Sasuke dumped your ass again."

"You belong to me and will always belong to me." snapped Sakura only to have Alice step in as she moved to the door.

"As a matter of fact, bitch." hissed the Monster Lord. "He belongs to me."

"Who the fuck are you?" snapped Sakura only to have Mirai burst into tears while Alice glarred harshly at Sakura.

"You dare insult my wife like that?" hissed Naruto flaring his magic.

"This _thing_ is your wife?" spat Sakura only to have Naruto grab her throat.

"Never insult my wife. Never refer to her as an 'it' or a 'thing'. I will rip you in two should you ever do that." growled Naruto.

"You can't hurt me. I am the apprentice of Tsunade. You will face execution should you do anything to me." said Sakura smuggly.

"Well then." said Alice getting an idea. "Why not have a spar? At the arena that is in the village?"

"That is a wonderful idea. I like it." said Naruto smiling lovingly to his wife before showing Sakura an evil smile.

"I'd love to put you back in your place." snarled Sakura walking off.

Turning to his wife and Konan, Naruto brought both of them into a hug.

"Let's go to Tsunade's office." said Naruto before looking at Konan. "I want you to scan the village. Search for any means of monsters in the area and have them head to Uzu. We must ensure that should Akatsuki get attacked, we have a means of ensuring the other monster's survival."

"It shall be done." said Konan only for Naruto to slap her ass making her yelp in surprise and lust.

"And when you get back, we're going to get you pregnant." cooed Naruto with Konan blushing at what he said.

"I'd gladly carry your child." said Konan leaving the two.

Locking the house and heading to Tsunade's office, the couple once more walked the streets with the populace giving them glares at how Alice stuck out like a sore thumb. They didn't like the fact that a monster was in their village. It was still amazing that they hadn't tried anything yet.

Finally making it to Tsunade's office, Naruto threw the door open to reveal Sakura there.

"I'd like to have a fight with Naruto in the arena. A means to show him how powerful I've become." said Sakura only for her to turn around.

Tsunade too saw the couple that just came in through her door and sighed when she realized she was in for something she'd regret.

"I'm guessing that you agree to this fight." stated Tsunade with Naruto nodding his head.

"I do. I haven't had a chance to test out my magic." said Naruto looking at Sakura darkly.

"Very well. I shall authorize it." said Tsunade.

"Let's have the whole village watch this fight. I'd love for them to rant at you as I kick your ass." said Sakura smuggly.

"Like that will happen." said Naruto glarring at her.

"Just get to the arena." barked Tsunade rubbing her temples.

A few minutes later, the entire population were in the arena. Naruto and Sakura starring down one another. Alice and their daughter sitting up with Tsunade. Alice demanded the best seats to watch her man win in the most spectacular way.

Alice knew of her husband's power. But she didn't know his limits. All she knew was that his magic was extremely powerful. But there was one thing she knew. When her husband brought out the sword, it meant he was either getting serious. Or he was getting pissed off. She was actually feeling sorry for Sakura should he bring out the sword. It meant that she may not survive it.

The sword in particular was a very powerful katana that Naruto developed using his magic and also imbuing it with the poisonous extract of a powerful demon that he faced during his training with her.

"Right, let's get this underway." said Tsunade raising a hand.

Sakura and Naruto both got ready to face off with one another.

"FIGHT!" shouted Tsunade bringing her hand down.

Sakura opened the fight with a volley of Kunai and Shuriken. The weapons sped to Naruto who meerly raised a hand with a wall of shadows coming from the ground. The ordinated hit the wall and disintegrated instantly.

The crowd was amazed by the sudden show of a technique they had never seen before. But Sakura wasn't done just yet. Channeling chakra into her hands, she charged head on at Naruto. Thinking a single strike would end it, she smiled smuggly at Naruto.

Only for a portal to open before her and another being shown close to her cheek. Her fist went into the portal and instantly her own punch hit her. She was flung into the wall of the arena.

The crowd was even more stunned at the display of power. This wasn't the Naruto they knew. This wasn't the weakling they occasionally beat up on his birthday. No. This was even more worse. This wasn't Naruto anymore. But a more powerful version of him. The equivilant of a demon was standing on the field before them.

Naruto meerly shook his head as he watched Sakura slowly get up.

"You're clearly outclassed as it is. Your chakra can't even stand up to my magic." he taunted.

"Like I give a shit. You could never hold against Sasuke as it was when we were younger. You were such a weakling. I couldn't even understand how you even got onto our team. You were just a third wheel. Not even a decent shinobi." spat Sakura looking to Alice up with Tsunade.

Smiling at thinking on something. She got to her feet.

"You know? I think I know where that bitch of a wife has been." she stated with Naruto beginning to click his knuckles knowing where this was going. "She was sleeping with other men hasn't she. She's such a slut. You know. I once found her fucking 3 men at the same time. How her face was strained in bliss as she had them cum inside her. Again. Again. Again and again."

That was it. Alice's own power raged from hearing that while Naruto's own did the same. His hands in fists while his teeth clenched. His eyes ablazed with purple flames. The very air boiled and steamed as the arena felt like an oven. In Naruto's left hand burned a katana. The entire sword was red. But when Naruto pulled out the sword, the blade gave off a powerful black hue to it. The sword pointed at Sakura while she gulped at what she said. She wanted to rile up Naruto. But this wasn't the reaction she hoped to gain.

"You dare mock my wife? I was her first time. She was mine. There is no chance in hell she could do that." barked Naruto showing Sakura a mark on his upper arm. "See this mark? It's called a Mate Mark. Meaning a monster who is the lover or wife cannot sleep with others due to the pain it will inflict on them."

"Listen, I didn't mean to say that. So, why don't we calm down and take it easy." begged Sakura only for Naruto to slam the katana into the ground.

"Sword birth." he commanded.

Instantly under Sakura, burst several blades. Intending to skewer her alive. She narrowly dodged the attack. But a powerful bolt of lightning clipped her shoulder. Dropping down and clutching her shoulder in pain, she looked to Naruto only to find him holding his hands up in her direction.

"Iron!" commanded Naruto and a massive object erupted behind Sakura.

The object looked like a casket the size of a regular human. But then the object began to open from the front. When the doors of the casket fully opened. Every single person apart from Alice gasped in horror.

The entire interior was covered in spikes.

Sakura was petrified in fear as she looked to the casket. Two chains soon burst out the casket and wrapped around her wrists. She was instantly pulled to the casket at incredible speeds. She slammed into the casket and the doors instantly closed then and there. The cries of pain echoed through the arena as everyone looked at the casket as the cries of pain soon stopped.

"Maiden." said Naruto sheathing the sword.

After a few seconds, the casket vanished a Sakura collapsed to the ground. Her body was ruined. The casket sure did a number on her. A few holes could be seen on her skin while her face was contorted in fear and despair.

"Never diminish my wife like that again." snarled Naruto walking off before stopping before the spectators.

"Let this be known. Should any of you try to insult my wife, hurt my daughter or even try to sleep with her. You will face even worse that what Sakura just faced. You have been warned."

And just like that, Naruto walked off with Alice getting up and walking to her husband. A powerful blush gracing her cheeks. Even though it still wasn't the full extent of Naruto's powers, it was still a show of strength. And that was enough to impress her.

Finally arriving home, they found Konan sitting on the couch. Her face in satisfaction as she smiled to her lover. Getting up when Naruto stepped into the house, she made her way and gave him a kiss.

"I've done what you have asked." she stated as she soon began to slightly grind herself against Naruto's pelvis.

"Well done. As promised, I shall give you your reward." said Naruto scooping up Konan only to have Alice cough to get their attention.

"What good would a sex session be if I didn't join in." stated the Monster Lord. "Mirai has fallen asleep. So let me put her to bed first and then we can all have some fun."

"Good idea, my love." said Naruto as they headed to the bedroom.

 **And scene.**

 **So Konan has came into the picture and it has been shown that she is the mistress to Naruto. Even though Alice approved of the relationship, she is still slightly jealous when Konan and Naruto get handsy with each other.**

 **Sakura also has made her appearance but only resulted in the two of them fighting. Alice proposed a duel between the two. But during the fight, Sakura crossed the lined and said that Alice was a slut that slept with others behind Naruto's back. This of course result in Naruto using a powerful attack called Iron Maiden.**

 **What will happen now?**

 **Chapter 4: Begin The Plan.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


	4. Chapter 4: Begin The Plan

**Hey guys and girls.**

 **Welcome back to the new chapter of Naruto The King Of Monsters.**

 **So where we last left off was where Naruto was reunited with Konan whom he instructed to come to the village. Konan's assignments was to watch over his daughter, Mirai. Even though Naruto knows his wife is powerful, he still wants the extra protection of his daughter.**

 **Not only that, but Sakura, a former team mate of Naruto's, showed up and insulted Alice. Infuriated by what she said, Alice decides to pit Sakura against Naruto.**

 **It was a good idea. As well, a good chance to see just how powerful her husband had really gotten. Sakura agrees to this, thinking that it would be perfect to put Naruto in his place.**

 **Too bad it was the reverse. Sakura was defeated easily by Naruto who didn't even use the full extent of his powers. But it was enough to still impress Alice.**

 **And I'm adding Kuroka from Highschool DxD to the harem.**

 **Why? Because I can.**

 **What will happen next?**

 **Find out.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 4: Begin The Plan.

A new morning brewed over the Elemental Nations. The golden bands of sunlight peeked through the half closed curtains of the master bedroom within the house that belonged to Naruto.

Groaning in annoyance at how his slumber was disturbed, Naruto opened his eyes to find Alice along with Konan sleeping next to him. Both sleeping on either side of him. Konan on his left with Alice on his right. Sliding out from their hold on him (Though with alice it was harder considering her snake tail was wrapped around him), Naruto got out the bed got dressed.

It was time to set his plans into motion. Sasori and Deidara should be done with their assignment by now. Naruto treated Gaara like a younger brother. He was in the same position as him once. And he did help Gaara come to terms and see the error of his ways. So Naruto saw Gaara as a brother.

Sasori and Deidara were the odd ones of the bunch in terms of how they love to attack and fight constantly, but if there was one thing he knew of them. It was that they could follow orders.

Walking into his daughter's room, Naruto scooped up Mirai into his arms and held her close to his chest. The infant smiled to her father as she held her hands up to him. Bringing out a finger, Naruto smiled lovingly at his hybrid of a daughter. Mirai took her father's finger and gave a cute baby laugh to him.

"Ah Mirai. You sure will be both powerful and beautiful when you grow up." said Naruto before he felt a magical presence.

Looking to find a hologram of both Deidara and Sasori on the porch, he got up from the couch and walked to the fissures.

"Report." stated Naruto authoritively.

"Yes my lord." the two said in unison.

"We've managed to aquire the aid from the Kazekage. He said he's more than willing to work with you." said Sasori.

"Excellent. This is excellent news indeed. You have done well." said Naruto.

"Thank you my lord. Your words do us much service." said Deidara. "Is there anything else?"

"As a matter of fact...there is." said Naruto adjusting his hold on his daughter. "It is time. Go out into the world. The time has come to aquire the weapons of The Ancients. Retrieve them..."

He didn't finish as Jiraiya shunshinned into view before the group.

During their training trip, Jiraiya began to notice how Naruto's attitude began to change, along with the strange feelinng he was getting. But after a few weeks, he decided to follow Naruto.

He found the boy training with a woman with a snake body as her lower half. His body acted out of fear and Jiraiya attacked. Naruto and Alice were alerted and Naruto struck first. Jiraiya was struck by a force that he thought was never possible.

His body was nfrozen as he thrown about like a ragdoll by Naruto who acted in self defense. After a while, Jiraiya began to accept that Alice trained Naruto and unlocked his Magic. When he asked for his Magic to be unlocked, Alice shook her head and said it was futile for someone who has no Magic.

Jiraiya soon fell into a guilt trip by Naruto who began to manipulate the Toad Sage. He soon won him over by showing him that Alice was one of the few monsters out there that wished for peace. He didn't understand it at first. But he soon came to accept it. He now worked as Naruto's spymaster. He was also comfortable with working with Akatsuki.

"Sorry to disturb. But my spies have found something that may interest you." said Jiraiya.

"Ho? And that is?" asked Naruto.

"Some ruins that are near the border of Lightning Country have recently been uncovered." said Jiraiya.

"Excellent. This keeps getting better and better." said Naruto smiling. "Sasori, Deidara, go and investigate the ruins. If you encounter hostilities, terminate them. Nothing will stop me from getting that item in that ruin."

"It shall be done." the two said before the holograms faded away.

At that moment, Alice came down the steps. A nightgown wrapped around her body as she rubbed her eyes.

"Honey? I can't find our daughter so I thought she was with y..." trailed Alice when her eyes landed on the whitte haired pervert.

"Morning, Alice." said Jiraiya smiling only to have him slammed into the wall by a slap from Alice's powerful tail.

"Morning." she said in a hiss.

"Now now, my beloved wife. We don't want to kill our spymaster." said Naruto sweetly as Alice took Mirai from him.

"I don't care. He's a pervert." growled Alice.

"Aw come on. How was I to know you were in that hotspring?" barked Jiraiya only to have Alice shoot him a look of evil intent.

"Why were you in that tree in the first place?" hissed Alice, her tail swishing violently.

Yup, when Naruto got engaged to Alice, Jiraiya decided in his infinite wisdom to get some new material on a brand new book he was creating. So he decided to spy on Alice as she was using the local hotsprings. Of course she concealed her tail but when she was in the water, she changed her legs back into her snake tail.

But just as he was about to get his notebook out, the branch supporting Jiraiya snapped, making him fall into the hotspring. Alice gave him the beating of a lifetime that was so much more worse than Tsunade's beatings.

Alice hadn't forgiven Jiraiya for that at all. And it could be said that she will never forgive him for that. Whenever he came around, it would always end with Alice slapping him really hard with her snake tail, or a bombardment of spells.

"I was only doing research." said Jiraiya only for the room to grow cold with ice forming along the walls.

"Jiraiya?" said Naruto sweetly. "If you and were spy network weren't needed to find those 4 weapons of The Ancients, then you would be dead."

"I understand. It was wrong of me to do that. I shouldn't have peeked on your wife back then. I'm sorry." said Jiraiya with the ice stopping.

"Good, you know now. Now, please begin your search for the next one." stated Naruto with Jiraiya nodding and leaving them.

Alice just sighed as she sat down on the couch as rocked her child. Naruto joined her and threw and arm over her shoulder.

"I can't believe he's your godfather." hissed Alice.

"Neither can I. But his spy network is valuable in finding those weapons." said Naruto.

"Just promise you aren't planning on having him live here. Konan is enough." said Alice practically begging Naruto.

"I promise, he will not stay here." said Naruto with Alice smiling as she leaned into his chest.

"So, how goes the hunt?" asked Naruto's monster wife.

"Well. We have already found the first ruin. Hopefully this one has what we're looking for." said Naruto.

"Let's hope so. According to the legends, only a select few could use the Wrath Of The Ancients." said Alice with Naruto nodding his head.

"I know. Therefore I have to ensure that no one gets to the weapons. If anyone will use them, I am." said Naruto.

 **And scene.**

 **So the plans have been set into motion. With Gaara agreeing to help Naruto, Sasori and Deidara begin to look for the first weapon that is needed. Nothing is known about the weapon other than a ruin is found near the border of Lightning Country.**

 **What will Naruto do once he has obtained the weapons? Will he wipe out everything? Will he rule the people in fear? Or will he simply use them to create a new world?**

 **Chapter 5: The Binding Begins.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


End file.
